Two Worlds
by Sucker4Xovers
Summary: Leo Valdez, after trying (and failing) to find Calypso for a long time, gave up. He became Leo Fitz trying to find a quiet life away from all the demigod troubles. But trouble seems to find him as he joins S.H.I.E.L.D. on the insistence of some black-suits. That was three years ago. Lets follow Leo as he tries to navigate through friends, secrets, betrayal and feelings for a merc.
1. Prologue

Three years. Its been three years since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Three years since he stopped looking for her, gave up even though he wanted to try again and again. But he knew he couldn't ever go to that island, that prison, unless the gods or the fates wanted him to. It hurt like Hades. But there was just no way, he learned to accept that.

He didn't go back to camp, couldn't bring himself to. He went to Scotland, where his grandma was from. He had the accent, even though he never used it in front of his friends. It helped him blend in. He created a new identity by the name Leo Fitz, even though it was supposed to be Leo Fix but changed due to a misunderstanding. He went with it. He rented an apartment and worked at the local garage for money. The pay was good. He also used to fix things, unusual things, like - a computer that has been fried inside out, a tv that was being disturbed by static for three years, he even fixed the broken gun, the one that no one had any hopes of fixing, of a local cop. This was, of course, in exchange of money.

Apparently, this was what caught S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention. Turned out, the local cop whose gun he fixed was an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and had been observing him for a while. He still remembers that day when they approached him. Three people clad in black suits giving off that law and order vibe. With his demigod history, he wouldn't have been surprised of he was in trouble. He was about to run for it when he saw that cop standing there with a friendly smile, his hand raised up as he came towards him as if trying to calm down a frightened animal. Which was exactly what he was trying to do.

They took him to a 'secure' place, told him about S.H.I.E.L.D., said that they wanted to recruit him as he had extraordinary skills.

"We could use someone like you. It's not everyday we find someone with your skills, " the 'cop' had said. Leo scoffed. Damn right they don't. He was a freaking demigod. But he wasn't sure about joining a secre agency.

"Think about it," they had said when they saw his hesitation. If someone asks him now, he won't be able to say what made him do it. Maybe it was the thought of an adventure, doing something, having a purpose. But in the end, he decided to take them up on their offer. He called the 'cop', who gave him his number for when he made his decision.

Within a week, he was in the Academy. That was where he met Jemma Simmons, who became his best friend in a short span of time. He loves Jemma to death. Don't go interpreting that wrong. Only friends. Probably because she was a mix of Annabeth and Calypso.

Two years later, he joined Coulson's team, on the constant nagging of Jemma. He never thought they'd become somewhat his family. That probably had something to do with the fact that they remided him of his long lost friends.

Phil Coulson, with his keep calm attitutde, seemed so much like Chiron. Melinda May reminded him fiercely of Thalia. Skye could give the Stolls a run for their money. Jemma, well, he said that before. And Grant ... Grant Ward, well, he reminded him of Percy for a while due to his loyalty. Except that he had no loyalty. He betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. the team, his friends. Leo was sure he could bring his friend back, that is, until Ward threw him and Jemma into the ocean.

He survived that day. But he didn't come out unscathed. No, now he has permenant brain damage and there will be days in his life when he won't be able to use his left hand at all. But what hurt most of all was the betrayal by one he thought friend. Now he knows what Percy must have felt when Luke tried to kill him.

Hydra rose amd S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. Now Coulson is trying to build up S.H.I.E.L.D. from tje scattered remains and trying to hold it together while dealing with Hydra at the same time. Now Leo is part of this group of misfits called S.H.I.E.L.D. along with his old friends and new members.

He is here with his friends trying to work for a common purpose. And though he is damaged, he is not broken. He was damaged once before. He got over it. He can do it again. He was once Leo Valdez, half blood son of Hephestaus, maybe still is. But now he is also Leo Fitz, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. And come what may, he will be and do anything for his group of friends, just like he did before.


	2. Chapter 1 : How It Feels

**Chapter 1 : How It Feels**

Leo couldn't believe it. How could so much happen in a span of few hours? Trip, his friend, dead. Turned into a stone and broken to bits. Like some angry Medusa had been set on him. The thought made his blood boil in anger. Maybe it had. And this particular Medusa was named Skye.

Normally, he would've felt guilty for thinking so harshly about his friends. But right now he didn't care. All he cared about was that his friend was dead and Skye was the cause of it.

Leo was waiting for Skye's DNA result that would confirm if it had changed and if Skye was human. Leo didn't need the some test result to know that Skye's DNA had changed, that she wasn't human. Not anymore. He had been around enough death and destruction to know when someone, willingly or unwillingly, was the cause of it. There was no way a human could cause a destruction of that scale or come out of that destruction or even survive.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. His ADHD was kicking up again. Its been a while since that bothered him. He thanked the gods everyday for he somehow got over his dyslexia when he was searching for Ogygia. Getting off the topic here. Right now, Leo was too angry to think clearly. He needed to vent. So he went to the first person he could think of venting his anger on. Skye.

He went to the cell where Skye was being kept. There she was, separated from him by the glass, sitting on the small bed, doing some thing or other. She looked up when she heard Leo approaching and smiled. Her smiled faltered when she saw that Leo wasn't returning it.

"What's wrong, Fitz?" She asked.

"What happened in the temple, Skye?"

Skye frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the temple, Skye." Leo started. "It was completely destroyed. No one should have been able to come out of it unscathed. But you did."

Skye's expression morphed into one of horror as she began to realized what Leo was implying.

"Fitz ..." she started. But Leo ignored her and continued his tirade.

"You were completely unharmed, Skye, even as everything was falling apart around you, even as Trip was being broken into bits beside you. You were standing with all of that death and destruction around you. Maybe you were not harmed, maybe you survived, because you were the cause of it." Leo regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. But it was too late.

Skye looked devastated. Her eyes were filled to brim with tears. She looked like was going to break down any moment. Her entire body was sshaking and Leo could've sworn she saw her legs wobble.

"Fitz, no ..." Skye's voice was high pitched, so unlike the calm and confident, sometimes snarky, agent he had seen in the field, the one that May trained. Tears were freely falling down her face. She brought her hands up and clamped them over her mouth. She was making painful noises in her throat, as if she was in too much pain to talk even though she was trying. She probably was.

Leo went to apologize. But he was stopped by the sound of glass shattering. He glanced over Skye's shoulder only to find a broken bulb hanging from the ceiling. If Leo had any doubt about Skye being not human before, they were temoved now. It seemed that Skye, due to being anxious, broke the bulb, an act of subconcious. Her powers were manifesting.

Leo looked at Skye just in time to see her turn to him. She reminded him of when he was a child. She looked so lost, just like how he felt when caused some accident as a kid or when someone tried to kill him without any apparent reason. He now knew that these incidents hapened due to his being a half blood. But back then, he had just felt lost trying to figure out what was happening to him.

It was too much for Leo. Having enough of the trip down the memory lane, Leo abruptly turned and left the room. He didn't stop until he reached the lab. He stood beside a table, bent over and his hands on his knee, panting. Now that he vented his anger, he felt ... hollow. His heart tightened as he remembered the look on Skye's face when he all but told her that she killed Trip. Admittedly, those were not his exact words, but what he said more than suggested it.

Leo straightened and leaned to the table. He felt like a hypocrite now. He should've been there for her, should've helped her instead of screaming at her and accusing her. It wasn't her fault she had no control of our powers. For all Leo knew, he could've killed someone on more than one occasion when he caused those accidents. Hades, he even caused his mother's death. He knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. And if he hadn't found Piper and Jason at the right time, he would've fallen into depression and probably would've destroyed himself.

Piper and Jason ... it hurt, remembering them hurt. Gods, he missed them, he missed them so much. He still remembered them, their smiles, their laughter, the way they would grin cheekily when calling him by those godsforsaken nicknames, the way they would spar while bantering back and forth, the way they would ...

Wait a minute, what was that smell? Leo looked aroumd the lab, then at himself and then down to his side and found what he was looking for. Leo gave the lowest of screams. In his hand was a paper ... on fire ... along with his hands. Leo quckly tried to concentrate on it, put it out. But it wasn't working. The fact that he was panicking wasn't helping either.

He quickly ran over to the nearest sink and washed his hands praying to whichever diety was listening that it would put out the fire. Fortunately, his prayers were answered. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the fire was distinguished. Its been a while ... scratch that, its been years since he lost control like that.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Came a frantic voice from behind Leo. He turned around.

Lance Hunter was standing in the lab doorway. He was looking at Leo as his eyes were filled with concern. Leo tried to think while he scrambled for words.

"Wha ... what would happen? Nothing happened." He said the words in a rush.

Hunter frowned. "I heard you scream. Thought something happened." He shrugged.

"Oh that ... that was .." Leo was frantically searching for words to say, words that wouldn't practically scream that he caused mimi fire in the lab. "That was nothing. Just caught the wrong ..." his hand automatically came up as he tried to find the right word, "the wrong..." this was so bloody frustrating. Damn Ward for trying to kill him and instead giving him permenant brain damage.

Apparently Hunter had an idea about what he was trying to say. "Equipment?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that. Equipment." Leo said hoping that Hunter would be convinced and would leave. But Hunter didn't look convinced. Instead of leaving, he walked towards Leo, his eyes on Leo all the while. Leo tried not to fidget under his intense stare.

Hunter put a hand on Leo's shoulder and tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was filled with worry and concern. And somehow, it felt good to see that concern. The hand on his shoulder felt comforting, like a soothing presence. Last time he had felt like this was when he was with ... Calypso.

Leo tried to keep his voice steady as he answered, "Yeah ... yeah, I'm alright." He said in a whisper.

Hunter wasn't convinced but he didn't push it. "If you're sure, mate."

"I am," Leo instantly replied. Hunter searched his face, for what, he didn't know. His hand on Leo's shoulder lingered for a bit longer, longer than was appropriate for two ... friends? Colleagues? Whatever. Then he nodded and turned away to leave.

Leo leaned back against the wall and watched Hunter go. Hunter's presence felt like Calypso's. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what that meant. He played with the notion that Hunter was Calypso in disguise. But he shot it down immediately. Caltpso would never come to him in a disguise. But why did Hunter being in the lab felt so good, so comforting?

Speaking of lab, he remembered the reason he was in the lab in the first place. Skye. He needed to do something to help her, and fast.

But first things first, he went to the back of the lab where the computer was kept and hastily started it. He put in the access code and found the whole archive of confidential files accesible to him and Jemma only. He pulled out the DNA result only to have his suspicions confirmed. Skye's DNA had massive changes. There was an extra molecular structure embedded into and swirling along with the double helix. That molecular structure must be what made her ... not human.

Leo knew what he had to do. He pulled up the file that contained the DNA result of every agent from when they joined S.H.I.E.L.D., standard procedure. He hadn't done that test knowing that his DNA would be different due to the ichor in his blood. Instead, he had manipulated the mist to make the on-duty doctor think that he had given the test. And then he had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. database to leave his own made up DNA result. Being friends with the Stoll brothers did have its perks.

Getting off the topic again. Damn ADHD. He needed to get this done. He quickly copied both files into his tablet. Then he made another copy of Skye's human DNA result in the computer. He changed the dates of the copies of that DNA both in the computer and in his tab and pulled a few tricks here and there to make sure the change wouldn't be noticed. Then he completely earased the file of Skye's non-human DNA result from the computer along with any backup it might have had.

After that was taken care of, he quickly pulled out the feeds of cams placed at different locations of the Playground to see wher everyone was. His eyes instantly fell on the feed from Skye's cell. May and Jemma were standing outside the cell and talking to Skye. Skye had one hand behind her back. Leo zoomed in on it and gasped. Her palm was cut open at different places by tiny glass shards. She tried to pick up the broken glass bulb. Stupid girl. He needed to get there before May and Jemma found out the truth.

He darted from the lab with his tab in his hand and kept running until he reached the door of Skye's cell. He could hear May's voice, filled with authority.

"What happened, Skye?" She asked. She must have seen Skye's hand. She was going to find out! He needed to go in now.

"I ... Fitz ..." Skye started, but before she could get anything else out, Leo opened the door and went in, words of lies already falling through his mouth.

"Fitz was just being clumsy." He said effectively bringing all the attention to himself. "Yeah ... I went inside to get a sample of Skye's DNA and somehow broke the bulb when I stumbled."

"Oh..." came the relieved sigh from Jemma. Leo looked at her and almost felt guilty for lying. Almost. Until he remembered how she was going on about killing people with powers. That just increased his resolve.

"Yeah. Oh and I've got the DNA result. Its a match with her previous DNA. Our Skye is perfectly okay." Leo pulled up Skye's human DNA result on his tab and gave it to Jemma who took and checked it. He turned to Skye with a meaningful look on his face hoping that she would catch on and go along with it.

"Oh that's good. We can get you out of here now." Jemma sounded relieved. She gave the tab back to Leo as she looked up at Skye. Skye looked confused at first but she quickly covered that up with an expression of relief as Jemma looked at her. "Yeah," she said and smiled.

"Welcome back, Agent Skye." May said, the barest hint of a smile on her otherwise emotionless face, showing that she cared. She nodded at Skye and left the room, Jemma right on her heels.

The moment they left the room, Skye dropped her facade and looked at Leo looking as confused as she did moments before. Leo put in the access code that removed the cell glass.

Leo went in as Skye demanded, "What did you do, Fitz?"

Leo made her sit on the bed as he sat on the floor beside her. He quickly took one of the bandages from the bedside and started work on her hand.

He cleaned the wounds as he spoke. "I replaced your DNA result with the previous one."

"And my DNA has changed now?" She asked.

Leo answered as he started to bandage her hand. "Drastically." Even though Skye most likely expected it, hearing the truth now destroyed that slight glimmer of hope. Leo hated himself as he saw that light of hope leaving her eyes.

Leo spoke making Skye look down at him. "I think we should keep this between us, until things have calmed down a bit, what with Jemma going on about eradicating the plague and all that." Leo looked up at Skye as he finished the bandaging.

Skye nodded even as her eyes were filled with tears. And before Leo knew what was happening, she came down on the floor beside him and hugged him with all her might.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered by his eat as she cried into his shoulder.

Leo put one hand around her and another on her head, caressing her hair, hoping to soothe her. "Its okay," he whispered. "Its going to be okay. We'll figure it out. I'm right here with you."

It was true. He was and always would be with her as long as she needed it. Because Leo knew ... he knew exactly how it felt to be different and to be shunned and allienated because of it. Skye had changed though she didn't want to. She was different now and was in a rough phase because of it. She would lose herself if she went through it alone. And Leo would jump into the River Styx before he let his friend walk that path without any support. She would go through that phase and walk that path and Leo was going to be with her every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 2 : An Old Face

**Chapter 2 : An Old Face**

Its been a week since Leo found out about Skye's non-human status. That night, they all sat and talked about Trip, trading stories about him and teasing him about his phrases, even though he couldn't hear it. Not anymore. But it did bring a little lightness in the heavy grief filled environment.

Everyone missed him. They would never see him walk through the Playground, would never see that smile that could light up a whole room, would never hear those foolish childhood stories from him. Everyone was dealing with it in their own way.

Leo felt as if any moment Trip would walk down to him in the garage and ask him to fix something. Hunter had immersed himself in his drinks. Skye was furiously researching powered people. Jemma was almost always seen in the lab. Mack had isolated himself only occasionally talking to Leo. Bobbi and May could be seen sparring and practising most of the time. And Coulson was working in every way possible to bring down Hydra.

This had become the daily routine for each of them. Everyone went on this way until Coulson had a case one week later. A case about an amnesiac fifteen year old girl who strode onto a Portuguese beach demanding someone called Cava. Apparently this girl was so strong that she threw one of the guys there across the beach just by one push.

Coulson and May had gone to retrieve her after debriefing the team. The team was waiting for May and Coulson to bring the girl back. Everyone was doing their normal work, whatever normal is in a makeshift government agency.

Leo was researching Skye's DNA, specifically the extra molecular structure trying to find out where the change was initiated when Jemma came to him. He hastily put the tab inside the drawer and out of her sight.

"May sent a twitter video. It's of the girl. It might help us figure out who she is." She said. "I am going to show it to everyone at Coulson's office. Are you coming?"

"Right, yeah. You go on ahead. I'm right behind you." Leo said as he forced a smile. Jemma nodded and left. Leo quickly took his tab, removed the file from the screen and coded it so that only he could open it, and then locked the tab in the drawer, just in case.

He walked out of the lab and went to Coulson''s office to find that everyone else had already arrived. "Am I late?" He asked.

Jemma smiled and shook her head. "No. In fact, Hunter has just arrived." She nodded at Hunter who was standing at the corner. Leo turned to Hunter to see him nodding at him and move a bit to the side while gesturing to his side, silently telling Leo to stand beside him.

Leo didn't know what made him do it. He had been avoiding Hunter since that night in the lab. Right now the logical place for to stand would be by Jemma. But it was as if his legs carried him towards that corner without him realizing it.

He saw Jemma frown as he stood beside Hunter. He felt bad about leaving her alone there. But that problem was solved when Skye went to stand beside her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Jemma smiled briefly before schooling her expression.

She turned to the team. "This was on twitter today. Apparently our amnesiac girl was fighting a thirty years old man, with a sword." She pulled up the video on the big screen. The girl's back was towards the camera. The girl was wearing a black leather jacket. She was fighting a man who looked to be in his thirties, but looks can be deceiving. The guy was fighting like a god. Leo would know, he had seen gods fight.

And the girl ... the way she was fighting, with such force yet visible grace, it reminded him of how the girls at camp would fight, especially Annabeth, Thalia and Piper. They used to fight like that.

Both of them were evenly matched. They were dancing around each other and striking only on an opening, as if they were just playing a game, albeit a dangerous one. The girl's back was still facing the camera. After a while, the girl got in a lucky shot and struck the guy's knee. The guy lost his balance and fell on the ground giving the girl enough time to straighten and walk around him. As she walked her face was slowly becoming visbile in the video.

"Fitz..." came Hunter's voice from beside him. Leo turned to Hunter just as the girl fully turned towards the camera, thus missing the girl's face.

Hunter was looking down at him. "Yes?" Leo asked.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of acting weird this whole week, since ... you know, that night ..." Hunter trailed off as if unsure of what to say. But Leo nodded knowing he was talking about that night in the lab. He didn't know why, but it was an uncomfortable subject for him, and for Hunter as well, apparently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo replied shortly. But unlike before, Hunter kept pushing, not convinced.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I've been watching you, mate. You didn't look okay." Hunter was talking in whispers so as not to disturb the briefing.

"Um ... it was nothing. Just, you know, stress. With what happened to Mack and ... Trip. He wasn't supposed to go in there. I could've ... I should've stopped him. He wouldn't have died if ..." Leo trailed off. Although he started talking only to convince Hunter, his feelings that he's been keeping to himself the last week came out in his words.

In the back of his mind, he was aware that this had happened with nobody but Hunter. Point being it was in the back of his mind. Right now, Leo felt as if he was choking on his words. His breath hitched as he desperately tried to hold back tears.

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards the touch, needing the comfort. He looked up to see Hunter smiling reassuringly - a little sadly but reassuringly nonetheless - at him. There was that feeling again, that soothing and comforting feeling that he had felt with Hunter in the lab. Leo couldn't help but smile despite the depressing thoughts that were running through his mind a moment ago. 'I could get used to this.' He thought. He leaned leaned a bit more only to feel Hunter's hot breath on his face.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an audible gasp from Jemma. Hunter quickly retracted his hand from Leo's shoulder and looked at Jemma. Leo mentally slapped himself for letting hus feelings sway him. 'Get over it' he told himself. 'You just needed someone to hold onto after what happened with Trip and Skye. And you found Hunter to do that when he showed concerned for you. Hunter would never feel anything like that for you.' Or so he thought.

He looked at Jemma who had one hand clamped over her mouth. "What happened?" He asked.

Jemma removed her hand from her mouth, confused. "Didn't you watch the video?"

"No. I was a bit ... distracted." Leo said as he glanced at Hunter who smirked at him.

Jemma, oblivious to the silent exchange, said, "Okay. We can play it again for you to watch."

"No time." Came Skye's voice from the side. She was looking at her phone. "May's message. She wants Fitz, Hunter and Mack to check the place where the fight took place. Pack what you need, guys. You're leaving in ten." With that, she left the room with Jemma.

Mack left with a "See ya in ten." Leo and Hunter stared at each other for what felt like eternity, but was only a few seconds. They were both becoming uncomfortable after a while.

Hunter tried to lighten the mood. "See ya in ten?" He repeated Mack. Leo chuckled making Hunter smile. "Yeah" He nodded and turned to leave. Only once he glanced back at Hunter only to see him smiling.

Ten minutes later, Leo walked to the Bus exit to find Mack and Hunter waiting for him. He slung his backpack, the one in which he had taken all necessary equipments along with his tab, over his shoulder. They got in the car they were given. Mack was driving, Hunter called shotgun and Leo was in the back.

They were riding in an uncomfortable silence. Mack and Hunter tried to talk to Leo but were shot down by his brief answers. In the end, Mack turned on the radio when the silence got too uncomfortable for him.

After about thirty minutes, they reached their destination, a cafe. Huh ... Leo didn't notice that on the video. But, then again, he was 'distracted'. Leo shook his head to get that thought out of his head.

"Come on. They are waiting for us." Mack said as he got out of the car. Leo hung his backpack over his shoulder and got out of the car. Hunter was already out in front of the car talking to Mack. He went to them, interrupting their talk, and said, "Let's go."

Both men nodded and they started to walk towards the cafe. He could see Coulson and May standing there at the gate of the cafe, along with the amnesiac girl. She was turned to the opposite direction from Leo giving him a view of her back. She was still wearing that leather jacket. Her hair was black and on reached her shoulders, punk style. He hadn't noticed that before, being too interested in the looked so familiar.

She turned around as Leo got closer to the to the cafe. Leo's breath caught in his throat and he came to halt. He knew now, he knew why she looked familiar, why her fighting reminded him of camp. He hoped he'd never meet them, see any of those old faces from his old life. After all these years, right now, Leo came face-to-face with someone - among others - he hoped he'd never meet. Gods help him ...

* * *

 **A/N : Cliffy. Guess who it is. Read and review.**


End file.
